A Friend in Need
by iwannagibbs
Summary: NOTE: Epilogue added. Gibbs is helping a friend with a personal problem. Jen isn't sure she approves. JIBBS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of these characters.

**A Friend in Need**

**Chapter 1**

As the Director of NCIS, Jennifer Shepard had plenty of things to keep her busy. A building full of agents, support staff, budget meetings, and a worldwide network of investigators to name a few. She certainly did not need her Senior Special Agent adding to her list of things to worry about. And yet, that is exactly what he had been doing for the past five days. He worked longer hours than anyone else in the building as it was but lately he was surpassing even his own ridiculous schedule. She knew he wasn't always on NCIS business either which was what was causing her concerns. Well, that and the fact that he hadn't been in her bed at a decent hour in a week. Overtime she could accept; not having Jethro in her bed she could not.

At 6:00 she buzzed her secretary and asked, "Cynthia, will you please ask Agent Gibbs to come up here? And you can go home, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'ma. Goodnight director."

Five minutes later, Jethro Gibbs strode into the office without knocking.

"You wanted to see me Jen?"

"Are you about ready to leave? I thought we might have dinner together, I haven't seen much of you lately." Jen had come from behind her desk and was standing right at the edge of his personal space. Something he normally did not mind.

"Actually, I have about an hour's work to do yet. Maybe we can do dinner tomorrow night."

Jen looked at him and knew in her heart he was hiding something. She debated with herself about pushing the issue and decided against it for now. After all, they were still working out their relationship and maybe he needed some space. Things had seemed to be going very well lately but perhaps he wanted to slow down. That was not what Jen wanted but she could let it go for now.

"Okay, maybe tomorrow. I'm going home now. I hope I see you later."

"You will. I'll be there later, I promise." Jethro reached out and pulled her closer and kissed her until she couldn't breathe. "Night Jen." Then he was out the door and gone.

Jen gathered her belongings and left for the night.

Gibbs was still at his desk when his phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs." He listened for a few minutes and then said, "I'll be right down."

While Director Shepard was arriving home, Special Agent Gibbs was getting in a car with Navy Commander Faith Coleman. Director Shepard fixed herself a drink, went through her personal mail and then had a light supper that had been left by her housekeeper. Later, she did some paperwork, had a relaxing soak in the whirlpool tub and went to bed early with a book. She hoped Jethro would be 'home' before she fell asleep but something told her that would not be the case. Jennifer Shepard did not take her relationship with Jethro lightly or for granted. They had been in love at one time then apart for many years before she came back to DC as the Director. They had rekindled their romance several months ago and she had been very happy with that so far. It was a lot of work considering their past but they both agreed it was worth the effort. She had freely admitted to Jethro that she had been wrong to end their relationship so many years ago and he had forgiven her. He had acknowledged to her that he had always loved her and still loved her now. Whatever he was doing the past few days, Jen hoped it wasn't going to undo all the hard work they had done in the past months.

While Jen was home alone, Gibbs and Commander Coleman were having dinner at a small restaurant in Georgetown. They looked like any other couple out for a meal on a pleasant summer evening. They laughed and talked with each other and to anyone watching them they appeared to be very happy together. When they finished their dinner, Jethro slipped his arm around Faith's waist as they walked to his car. They drove away from the restaurant and spent the next hour driving around DC; doubling back over their route and changing direction endlessly. When Gibbs was satisfied that no one could be following them they drove to a downtown hotel and entered the lobby. They went directly to the elevators and up to the fifth floor where Gibbs opened the door to room 545, entered and made sure the room was secure. About forty-five minutes later he gave Faith a light kiss on the cheek and left the room.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of these characters.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews of Chapter 1. I have to admit it was fun leaving you all guessing and fretting. Here is the answer to what the heck Gibbs was doing.

**A Friend in Need**

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs hated not telling Jen what he had been doing the past five nights but he had promised Faith he would not tell anyone about her situation. Well actually that wasn't exactly true. He told Faith that he explained everything to Jen and she was fine with what he was doing. Faith had insisted that Jen know what he was doing; she didn't want the Director getting the wrong idea. After all she was a very powerful woman and Faith didn't want to make an enemy of her. Gibbs didn't tell Jen because he didn't want her to worry and he didn't think she needed to know anyway. It would all be over in a day or two at the most and then he would tell her what had gone on. In his mind there was no reason to involve anyone else in what he liked to think of a short term project to solve a particular problem.

Noting that it was only 10:00 Gibbs decided to go to his own house and work on his boat for a while. Sanding for a couple of hours took care of a lot of his tension and worry but when he saw what time it was he figured Jen was going to be really angry that he didn't show up. He argued with himself about whether or not to go to her house and decided he better go over there. At least he could wake up with her if he went over now. After a very quick shower Gibbs drove to Jen's Georgetown townhouse and very quietly made his way to her bedroom. Jen was asleep with her book in her lap and the bedside lamp still on. He carefully removed the book and tried to maneuver Jen to a lying down position but she woke up.

"Jethro, what time is it?"

"It's almost 1:00. I'm sorry Jen I got to working on the boat and lost track of time."

"Hmmm, well come on in here and I'll let you make it up to me."

"Yes, ma'am." And make it up to her he certainly did.

When the alarm went off at 6:00, Jethro woke up with Jen's head on his chest and her arm slung across his abdomen. He gently ran his hands through her hair and kissed the top of her head. He silently cursed himself for not being completely honest with her last night and vowed he would set the record straight no later than day after tomorrow. If the 'project' wasn't over by then he would tell her anyway. To say that Gibbs was over the top in love with Jen would be a gross understatement and keeping secrets from her went against his better judgment. In this case though he had decided the less she knew the less she had to worry about and that was better for both of them. 'Day after tomorrow at the latest' he told himself as he kissed Jen awake and they began their day.

Arriving at NCIS headquarters, Jen proceeded to her office and Gibbs went to his desk. Thirty minutes later, Gibbs noticed one of the security guards going upstairs to the Director's office. He didn't have time to pay much attention to that however as his phone rang at about the same time. He listened briefly then hollered at his team to grab their gear and they all headed to the elevators. A crime scene demanded their attention and Gibbs didn't give the guard and the manila envelope he had been carrying another thought.

The guard with the envelope went to Cynthia's desk and handed it to her. "This came for the Director. It has already been scanned" He left the package and returned to his desk in the lobby.

Cynthia knocked and then went into the director's office. "A guard dropped this off for you. He said it was delivered downstairs and they scanned it."

"Thank you Cynthia. Would you mind getting me a cup of coffee, please."

Jen turned the envelop over in her hands and noted no postage mark or return address. It was address simply to "Director J. Shepard." Curious but cautious Jen opened the envelope carefully. Inside was a note and another smaller envelope. She pulled the note out and read the typewritten message.

"_Do you know where your LOVER was last night?"_

Jen looked at the note and her mouth went very dry. She read it again and again not wanting to think about all the implications of that simple question. Someone knew she had a 'lover' and that he was not at her house last night. This same someone knew where she worked and her name. Reluctantly Jen pulled the smaller envelope out and opened it. About a dozen color photos fell onto her desk. She shut her eyes for a moment not wanting to see whatever the photos had to show her.

They were pictures of Jethro and a woman she knew to be Commander Faith Coleman of the JAG Corps. The pictures showed them eating together, walking arm in arm, laughing, having coffee, sitting in a park together. The photos were from at least three different days judging by the different shirts Jethro was wearing. Jen was so shocked by what she was seeing she barely heard Cynthia knock on the door. Not wanting her assistant to see the photos, Jen walked to the door and took the coffee the young woman offered her.

"Please hold all my calls Cynthia."

She shut the door without any further comment or explanation and returned to her desk. Telling herself this had to be some kind of hoax or sick joke, Jen studied the photos to see if they had been doctored. They looked authentic to her. Leaning back in her chair, Jen cursed Jethro with everything she could think of. She had half a mind to go downstairs and kick his ass right now. She knew he and Faith Coleman were friends and had in fact dated a couple of times shortly before she came back as Director last year. Jen knew Faith professionally and respected her and her work. She was a bright and capable woman and Jen could understand Jethro liking her. She could certainly understand Faith's attraction to Jethro. But this, this was a complete shock and certainly unacceptable to Jen. If Jethro wanted to date that was his business but he was not going to be out with someone else and then come to her bed in the middle of the night. No way in hell was that going to continue!

"Cynthia, please tell Agent Gibbs I want to see him."

"Director, I'm told Agent Gibbs' team is in the field."

"Thank you, Cynthia. I'll be out for a while. Call me on my cell if you need me." Suddenly she needed to be out of building and moving. Jen took the elevator to the parking garage and found her driver by the car. "Melvin, I'd like to go for a walk. Would you please take me over to Arlington."

"Of course Director."

Melvin drove Jen to Arlington Cemetery where she asked him to wait for her. She put on some comfortable shoes she kept in the car and a broad brimmed hat and walked away telling Melvin she would be back in about an hour or so. Jen tried to clear her head and think about how to handle the situation with Jethro. She was actually glad he wasn't in the office when she called for him. She needed some time to figure out what she was going to do and/or how she was going to kill him. Cheating on her was not something she would ever, in a million years, have expected from Jethro. He was simply not that kind of man. There had to be some explanation and she couldn't wait to hear it.

Jen didn't know if she was more angry or hurt but whatever it was she knew she had to go back to work. After all she did have an agency to run and she couldn't spend her day fixated on a personal problem as if she was some teenager. She would talk to Jethro, he would explain the whole thing and then they would concentrate on who took and sent the photos. That was a very troubling question she hadn't really thought much about at the moment.

When she got back to the office, Jen noted that Jethro and his team were still gone and they stayed gone the entire day. It was nearing 5:30 when she saw them dragging off the elevator. Unfortunately for Gibbs, having all day to look at the pictures and stew about the implications had stoked Jen's anger to the boiling point. She had tried unsuccessfully to come up with reasonable explanations for his actions but she couldn't. The bottom line was, he was lying to her. That was something she could not and would not accept. They had agreed long ago there would be no more secrets between them and she expected Jethro to live up to that agreement. As much as she loved him, she could not accept what he was doing. By the time she saw them getting off the elevator she was ready to spit nails. Instead, she waited almost an hour then stepped onto the landing and signaled for Jethro to come to her office.

When they had been back for an hour or so, Gibbs sent his team home but he stayed behind going over the evidence once more. He saw Jen come out onto the catwalk and motion for him to come up there. He was dog tired and his evening wasn't nearly over so going up to see Jen was not really what he wanted to do. He knew he had practically promised to have dinner with her tonight and that just wasn't going to be possible. He'd just have to sweet talk her and charm her into waiting one more night. Little did he know what lay ahead of him in the Director's office.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of these characters.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I hate keeping you in suspense so I'm going ahead with this chapter tonight. More tomorrow.

**A Friend in Need**

**Chapter 3**

_Little did he know what lay ahead of him in the Director's office._

"Tough case, Jethro?"

"Well, it's complicated but I think we'll have it handled by tomorrow. How was your day?"

She ignored that question and asked another one of her own. "Where were you last night Jethro, before you came to my house?"

Alarm bells were suddenly ringing in Gibbs' mind not only at the question but at the tone of Jen's voice and the look in her eyes. "I told you, I was working on the boat and I lost track of the time. Why are you asking? What's going on, Jen?"

"What's going on Jen? Oh, that's rich." She picked up the envelope from her desk and threw it at him. Her voice was just a few decibels below screaming and Jethro was now very aware of the intensity of her glare. "I think maybe you better tell me what's going on!"

Jethro had not heard her so angry or seen her eyes so cold and dark in a very long time. He read the note first and then saw the photos. His heart sank. This was definitely not how he wanted Jen to know about Faith. He cursed himself for not telling her days ago.

"I can explain this, Jen."

"You damn well better be able to. How dare you spend the evening, several evenings in fact, with an ex-girlfriend and then come to my bed!! If you think you are going to see Commander Coleman for dinner and romantic walks and then come to me for a quick fuck you have another thought coming!"

The shock and hurt that crossed his face when she said that almost caused Jen to retract that statement. Almost. Those two emotions were replaced a few moments later with a cold fury that Jen recognized as being very dangerous; almost as dangerous as she felt right now.

"Obviously you don't want an explanation. You seem to have already made up your mind, Jen. For the record Faith is no more than a friend to me now. And what you and I did last night was not just a quick fuck as you so eloquently put it. At least not to me. I was making love to you, Jen. I have never 'fucked' you."

"What do you expect me to think! The evidence in right there in your hands, Jethro. That is you isn't it? And that is Faith Coleman isn't it? Well?"

Jethro scrubbed his hand over his face and tried to think calmly for just a minute. It was very difficult to do that when Jen was yelling at him and looking at him with that hurt and angry expression on her face.

"Yes that's me and that's Faith. I'm helping her with a problem, Jen, that's all. I'm not dating her or anything like that. I love you, only you."

"You lied to me Jethro. You've been lying to me for days now. I can't accept that. I won't. Don't come back to my house, Jethro. And certainly not to my bed."

"Jen, wait, I told you I'm helping Faith with something. That's all, you need to trust me on this." The desperation in his voice was real; he couldn't let Jen slip away from him, not again.

"Oh please Jethro, helping her with what, dating problems? For god's sake Jethro look at the two of you in those pictures. What in the hell are you helping her with that requires you to look at her like that? That requires you to hold her hand walking down the street? What?"

Jen's anger wasn't dissipating and Jethro knew he had to tell her what he was doing. Sadly he didn't think it was going to matter now. She was well and truly pissed and he knew from experience only time and space and then some more time would calm her down. He decided to tell her the truth and hope for the best.

"She's being stalked and I'm trying to help her with that. She went to the police but they can't do anything because he hasn't actually done anything to her yet. We're trying to draw the jerk out so she'll have something to prosecute him for."

"That's very noble of you Jethro. Faith works with a whole department of lawyers and Marines and Sailors. Why did she come to you with this?"

"Because we're friends and she trusts me. She is embarrassed by this whole thing and doesn't want her co-workers to know about it. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. I figured it would all be over in a couple of days at the most. I was going to tell you tomorrow anyway. Jen, believe me, I love you and I would never cheat on you."

He reached for her but she stepped back. She didn't want him to touch her and try to weaken her defenses. Jen wasn't quite ready to let go of her anger. Sure his explanation might be, probably was true, but she was still pissed. He still lied. He still spent the last five nights with another woman. A woman who she knew had had designs on Jethro as recently as several months ago. No, she wasn't ready to let go of her anger just yet.

"So what, you're the only one who can get this stalker. You're the only one who can save Commander Coleman?" She knew that sounded ugly and bitter but she didn't care. She was hurt and she intended to spread that around a little.

Jethro looked at her with a mixture of sadness and hurt that again almost caused her to apologize. She didn't have time even if she'd wanted to. Jethro turned to the door and flung it open letting it slam back against the wall.

"No, I'm nobody's savior, Jen. I'm the bait."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of these characters.

Author's Note: I pulled Chapter 4 earlier today in order to revise it. This is actually the first half of the original version. The revision will be Chapter 5 and I'm working on that right now. Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this story.

**A Friend in Need**

**Chapter 4**

"_No, I'm nobody's savior, Jen. I'm the bait." _

Then he stalked out the door and down the stairs to the elevator and out to his car. Jethro's mind was a jumble of thoughts and fears that he refused to dwell on. 'Maybe it wasn't going to work with Jen. No, that's not right. It will work. I just need to get this guy for Faith and then Jen and I will be okay. We have to be. If she leaves me again; well I don't want to think about that.'

Back in the Director's office Jen gathered her belongings but then stood looking out the windows for a long time. Her anger and the exchange with Jethro had exhausted her and she couldn't stop the tears any longer. Looking out into the gathering darkness she knew she would forgive Jethro eventually and welcome him back. She loved him and there was just nothing she could do about that. As difficult as he was, and he was plenty difficult, she recognized that she was equally so. They were both stubborn and often short tempered. They loved with a passion that sometimes threatened to get out of control and that passion often spilled over into the rest of their lives. She did trust him and once she calmed down she knew she would apologize to him and they would be okay.

Jethro gathered himself as he drove to JAG headquarters to get Faith. She was plenty nervous about this whole thing already and he didn't want his problems with Jen to interfere with what they were trying to do. The plan had been to try and lure Faith's stalker out into the open where he would make a mistake and either commit some crime they could arrest him for or better yet, Gibbs could exert a little personal pressure on him and convince him to leave Faith alone. The guy was some nut job that Faith had defended in court a couple of years ago and who developed a crush on her. She didn't really know him that well and had no idea why he had fixated on her in recent weeks. He began by calling her at work then sending her notes and flowers. He showed up where she was having lunch with colleagues a few times but when she noticed him outside her house she became concerned. She tried telling him to leave her alone and had even threatened him with legal action but he was not deterred.

Neither Jethro or Faith had expected him to be so hard to draw out. Gibbs was now also worried about the photos; he was sure the wingnut as he liked to call him, was responsible for them. The fact that he knew Gibbs was in a relationship with Jen was very troubling but more importantly he knew Jen's name and her position at NCIS . That really bothered Gibbs. Maybe this guy was more dangerous than they had originally thought. He realized they needed to be careful and also probably talk about a different strategy.

Jethro and Faith drove to the same café where they had eaten the first night of their 'project'; one of the places they had been photographed. Now that Jethro knew they were definitely being followed he was more aware than usual of their surroundings especially the people around them. He told Faith some photos had been sent to NCIS but said they came to him. He told her that proved they were making their point and the guy was escalating; they just needed to be extra careful and patient a little longer until he made a mistake. Jethro just hoped the only thing the guy could shoot was a camera.

It was late, almost 9:00 as they made their way to the car parked on the street a block from the café. As they approached Jethro's sedan, a car alarm started blaring across the street drawing their attention just long enough for the 'wingnut' to appear at Faith's side with a knife in hand.

Jethro turned back to her when he heard her gasp. He saw the stalker, Billy Russell, holding Faith by the hair with one hand and poking her in the side of the neck with a very lethal looking knife. He couldn't believe the guy had just materialized seemingly out of nowhere in just seconds.

"Don't even think about it Agent Gibbs. I want you to take your handcuffs out and put them on yourself. If you so much as twitch toward your weapon I will have no choice but to slice Faith's lovely neck right in two. I know, you're thinking I won't do it because I want Faith alive. You think you can shoot me before I can kill her. See where I have this knife? That's the carotid artery. I promise you, if you make a move toward your gun I will slice that artery and Faith will bleed out before help gets here. Yes, I'll be dead but so will Faith and you will live the rest of your miserable life knowing you killed her. Now, do as I say." His voice was eerily calm and Jethro had no doubt he would kill Faith without hesitation if he tried to go for his gun.

Gibbs looked at Faith and tried to gauge her ability to react if he tried anything. Russell had her firmly in hand and the knife point was already pricking her skin. Damn, he didn't have any choice. He looked her in the eye and hoped he was conveying more confidence than he felt.

"Are you sure you want to do this Russell? I don't see this ending well for you."

"Really? I see it differently Agent Gibbs. I don't see it ending well for you as a matter of fact. And I really don't care if that happens right here and now or later. You have five seconds to do as I told you."

Jethro saw a trickle of blood on Faith's neck and decided to go along for now. He reasoned he would have his chances later. Very reluctantly Gibbs pulled out his cuffs and cuffed himself with his hands behind his back. Russell then took Gibbs' gun, his knife and his cell phone and roughly shoved him into the car on the passenger side. He stomped on the cell phone before turning his attention to Faith.

"Now, Faith dear, if you want Agent Gibbs to survive past the next hour or so you will do as I say. I don't want to hurt you. Him I don't care about. Get in the car and drive where I tell you. Don't do anything to alert anyone. Remember I have Agent Gibbs' gun and I won't hesitate to use it. We can all get through this night if you do exactly what I tell you."

Faith did as instructed and drove where Russell told her to go. About forty minutes later he directed her to turn into a gravel road that led to an old farm house hidden in some trees. Gibbs had tried to keep track of where they were but he didn't recognize the area. Neither he nor Faith had spoken during the drive.

When they reached the farm house Faith stopped the car and Russell told her to get out. When she did so he produced another set of handcuffs and put them on her. When she tried to resist he pointed the gun at Gibbs and threatened to shoot him unless she cooperated.

"You'll just be here for a little while, I promise. Agent Gibbs and I need to have a little talk and I don't want you to interrupt us. When he and I are finished you and I will leave."

Russell held the gun on Faith as he opened the passenger side door and yanked Gibbs out onto the ground. Before Gibbs could get to his feet, Russell kicked him twice in the gut driving all the air out of his body.

"You and I are going to have a conversation about who Faith belongs to. I can tell you Agent Gibbs, that person is not you. Before we are through I'm sure you will agree with me."

Jethro was gasping for air but he refused to speak to Russell or acknowledge that he was hurt. Russell nudged him roughly with his boot and told him to get up and walk to the house. Jethro managed to get to his feet and made it to the porch. Faith came up next to him and whispered, "I'm sorry". Jethro looked at her and barely shook his head trying to let her know it was okay. All he wanted to think about was getting the cuffs off and beating the crap out of Billy Russell. When he walked into the house he realized that might not be happening any time soon.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of these characters.

Author's Note: I pulled the original version of Chapter 4 earlier today so I could revise it. This is the promised revision of the rest of chapter 4. This is also the conclusion of the story. I felt our hero was too much the 'victim' in the original version. I think this is better. I hope you agree. It may seem a little long but I wanted to go ahead and post the end tonight.

**A Friend in Need**

**Chapter 5**

_When he walked into the house he realized that might not be happening any time soon. _

Keeping the gun pointed at Gibbs' head, Russell directed Faith to the far side of the room and told her to cuff herself to a pipe running about two feet off the floor the length of the room. Then he told her to sit down and pay attention.

"Why are you doing this Billy?" Faith thought if she could get him to talk to her maybe she could try to reason their way out of the situation. She didn't remember Russell being unstable when he was her client so she hoped perhaps she could establish some kind of rapport with him. Unfortunately for her and especially for Gibbs, that wasn't going to happen.

Russell sneered down at her and when he spoke his voice was laced with venom and a certain craziness that had Faith very afraid.

"Because you belong with me and you don't seem to understand that. But you will. After Agent Gibbs here understands I think you will too."

"Billy, you don't have to hurt him if that's what you're planning. That won't help anything."

"Yes, it will. It will help you understand what happens to people who interfere with you and me. I know you'll say you understand anyway but you really need to see it and accept it. That's what tonight is going to be about. When that's over you and me can go on our way and I know I won't ever have to worry about you letting anyone else interfere with us again. Now you just sit tight while Agent Gibbs and I work this out. I don't think it will take very long."

"You gonna uncuff me and fight me like a man?" Jethro hoped he was finally going to get his chance to deal with dirt bag.

"Nope."

Russell pointed the gun at Faith and told Gibbs to turn around. "I won't kill her of course but I'm a very good shot and I'll sure hurt her if you try anything. Remember, as long as you're alive you have a chance. I know you don't want Faith to get hurt. Now, uncuff yourself and then cuff your left wrist to that bar over there."

Gibbs saw a bar about waist high along the wall on the opposite side of the room. He did as Russell told him fearing if he didn't Faith would be shot. At least now he was standing and had one arm free. Unfortunately, the instant he turned around from securing the handcuff to the bar Russell was swinging a baseball bat at him. Gibbs instinctively raised his right arm in defense of the blow. He may have saved himself several fractured ribs but he earned a broken arm in the process. Jethro gasped in pain as the bat connected with his forearm and the sickening sound of shattering bone echoed through the abandoned house. Faith screamed but Jethro barely heard that because he was in so much pain he almost passed out.

"Stay with me here, Agent Gibbs. We have to talk about Faith. Who does Faith belong to?"

Gibbs just looked him and refused to reply. He sincerely doubted he could speak anyway but he was determined not to give Russell what he wanted. He glared at his attacker as he fought to regain his senses.

"Tough guy huh? Well we'll see about that."

Having rendered Gibbs defenseless with one blow of the bat, Russell began using Jethro's body and face for a punching bag. Gibbs felt at least two ribs give way under the onslaught of Russell's fists. Russell wasn't quite as tall as Jethro but he was thicker and had a very powerful punch. Before the beating stopped Jethro's right eye was swelling shut, there was a bad cut under his left eye spilling blood down his cheek and he was pretty sure his nose was broken. Even as he tried to withstand Russell's relentless attack, Gibbs knew the man wasn't trying to kill him. After all he had a gun for that; one he would probably use later Jethro thought to himself. No, at this point Russell was only trying to hurt him and make him suffer. He was doing a very good job of that.

"I'll ask again before you can't speak. Who does Faith belong to?"

"Faith."

Gibbs tried as hard as he could to look Russell in the eye when he answered but he wasn't sure he did because his vision was so blurry. He was fighting to stay on his feet but not being able to support his shattered arm had him nearly unconscious with pain. His head was swimming from the beating and he knew in his heart he couldn't take much more. He kept sucking in air and trying to think clearly. If he could manage to stay awake and on his feet he figured he could eventually get to his backup weapon. Luckily, Russell wasn't smart enough to search Gibbs for weapons so he didn't know Jethro had his second gun in a holster strapped to the inside of his left leg. Gibbs saw Russell bend down and pick up the baseball bat. He steeled himself for another blow to the gut but it didn't come. Instead Russell hit him viscously on the side of the knee. So much for staying on his feet. Jethro heard a popping sound and felt the tendons tear away as he fell to the floor writhing in pain. Faith was screaming at Russell from across the room but she was helpless to aid her friend.

"Billy, stop. You're killing him. I understand now. Don't hurt him anymore."

"You know Faith I almost believe you. I'm about finished anyway."

Russell approached Gibbs and unlocked the handcuff holding his left arm to the bar. Gibbs immediately reached for his right arm to try and hold it against his chest. He rolled onto his side and tried to catch is breath. Russell watched him struggling for a moment and then kicked him twice in the back. Then he took Gibbs' left wrist and forced his hand down flat on the floor and stomped on it. Gibbs tried not to react but the pain was so intense as Russell ground his boot heal into the back of his damaged hand he couldn't help but scream in pain. For good measure Russell kicked him in the stomach which left Jethro gasping for air. Gibbs last thought as he fell into the darkness was of Jenny and how much he loved her.

When Russell kicked Gibbs the last time Faith started screaming at him and cursing him with all she had. He walked over to her and slapped her. Then he undid the handcuff and told her to shut up. He dragged her over to Gibbs and cuffed her to the bar where Gibbs had been held.

"I'm going upstairs to take a shower and get that bastard's blood off me. You might want to say your goodbyes because when I get finished we're leaving. Your friend is staying by the way."

When Russell was gone, Faith leaned down and tried to rouse Jethro but it was no use; he was out cold. She looked at his ravaged body and was overcome with rage. This was all her fault. If she hadn't gotten him involved in this Gibbs would be at home right now with Director Shepard instead of lying in this godforsaken place beaten almost to death. Faith tried to think of something, anything, to help the situation. She had no weapon or cell phone and Russell had Gibbs' gun and knife and had destroyed his phone. Afraid Russell would be back any minute she tried again to awaken Gibbs.

She shook him gently and called his name. "Jethro, wake up please."

Miraculously, he opened his eyes as much as he could and tried to say something to her. Faith leaned as close as she could, "Left leg, gun." Jethro could barely breathe he was in so much pain but he managed to croak out those three magic words.

Faith reached down and pulled up his pant leg and sure enough there was his back up weapon. 'Thank you God,' Faith said to herself. She felt Jethro pulling at her arm with his damaged hand so she leaned down to him.

"Don't hesitate."

"I won't. Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here Jethro. I sure as hell don't want to have to explain to Director Shepard how I got you killed. Explaining this will be bad enough. Just try and relax. I'll handle it."

Russell came down the stairs and walked toward them with a very smug look on his face. Faith was standing in front of Jethro who was sprawled on the floor barely conscious. She saw Russell had Gibbs' Sig in the waistband of his pants. As Jethro had instructed she did not hesitate. She raised the gun and fired before Russell even registered she was armed. The first shot stopped his forward motion and put a very surprised look on his face. As he reached for the gun in his pants Faith fired again and again. Russell fell dead three feet from where she stood over Gibbs' battered body. She nudged him over onto his back and took Gibbs' weapon from him. She checked to be sure he was dead, got the handcuff key out of his pocket and freed herself. Then she turned her attention to helping Jethro.

Faith went to the kitchen and found some towels. She wet one and returned to Gibbs. She cleaned his face a little but she was afraid to touch him too much for fear of making something worse. She rummaged around in the house and found an old sheet she could tear up and use to make a sling. She managed to get Jethro's arm in the sling and he seemed to rouse a little when she did that.

"Jethro, can you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Russell is dead. We need to get you to a hospital."

"Wait. Can you help me sit up?"

"Sure." Faith managed to help Jethro into a sitting position against the wall.

Gibbs took a few minutes to catch his breath and take stock of his injuries. His right arm felt much better supported in the sling. The knee was killing him and there was no way he was going to attempt to put any weight on that leg. His left hand was already swollen hugely and throbbed something terrible. Jethro realized he was only seeing out of one eye. His ribs hurt like crazy but he didn't think anything in there was broken. He could breathe fine and his head was clearing a little bit. 'A shot of bourbon would sure help' he thought. When he spoke his voice was raspy and laced with pain.

"See if you can find his phone. We need to call somebody to come out and take care of the body."

Faith found Russell's phone in his back pocket and pulled it out. Luckily it was fully charged and there was good reception.

"Do you want to call your team? Or the Director."

"No. Call Fornell. The FBI can handle this. It would get taken away from my team anyway. Let's not call Jen just yet." Jethro wanted a little more time to get his wits about him before he had to face her.

Faith called the number Gibbs gave her and waited for Fornell to answer. When he finally did she held the phone for Gibbs.

"Hey, Tobias I got a case for you. You busy right now?"

"No, I'm not busy, I'm asleep, or at least I was. What's going on?"

Suddenly a wave of pain and nausea threatened to overwhelm Jethro and he was having trouble staying upright. He took several deep breaths and managed to keep it together.

"I'm in a little bit of trouble Tobias and I could use your help. You should probably bring a team. We have a DB here too."

"Jethro, you okay? You don't sound too good. Where are you?"

"I'll live. It's a long story. I'm going to let Commander Coleman give you directions to our location." He nodded to Faith to take the phone.

Faith took the phone from Gibbs and gave Fornell detailed directions to the farmhouse. Then she sat down next to Jethro and they waited. It was frustrating for her not to be able to do anything for her friend. It was also kinda creepy to sit there so close to the recently dead Billy Russell.

"I'm really sorry about all this Gibbs. I had no idea he was so crazy."

"Faith, listen to me, this is not your fault. Neither of us could have predicted this. You saved my life. Don't forget that part of the story. If you hadn't taken care of business when you did, I would be the one dead on the floor and you would be god knows where with that dirt bag."

After about an hour they finally saw flashing lights announcing the arrival of the FBI. Faith got up and went to open the front door. Four sedans and the medical examiner's van pulled up to the house. Agent Fornell was out of the car first and approached Faith with his hand on his gun; just in case.

"Commander, where's Gibbs?"

"He's in the house. He's hurt and I would like to get him to a hospital as soon as possible."

Fornell walked up to Jethro and squatted down so he could look him in the face. He noted the body lying just a few feet away. "Looks like you got hit by a train, my friend. Care to explain?"

"That guy is Billy Russell. He had been stalking the Commander and I was helping her with that. Tonight he got the jump on us and brought us out here. As you can see he didn't like me much. When he left us alone Faith got my backup weapon and killed him when he came back. He had my Sig and my knife. You'll find his prints on them and on that bat over there."

"Damn Jethro. You want me to call your team or the Director?"

"No. I want you to handle this. Kidnapping, attempted murder of a Federal Agent; sounds like your kind of tea party. I'll take care of my Director. Thanks anyway."

"You don't look too good Jethro. Let's get you out of here and to a hospital." Fornell called a couple of his men over to help and they carried Jethro out to the car.

Fornell got him settled in the front seat with the back reclined. "I'll take care of all this Jethro, don't worry. And I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Tobias." Jethro let his head fall back against the headrest. He closed his eyes and relaxed as much as he could. He needed to figure out what to do about Jen. He wanted her at the hospital with him but he wondered if she was still mad. Faith interrupted his thoughts with a question.

"Jethro, do you want me to call Director Shepard for you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Are you kidding? She's going to want to be at the hospital with you. What's going on anyway. I can't believe you didn't call her first. I'm sure she's going to want to be with you."

"Well, we had a little fight today and she's pretty mad at me."

"I'm sure whatever that was about she'll want to be with you. She can't be so angry at you that she wouldn't come when you're hurt." When he didn't respond Faith continued, "I'm calling her. What's her home number?"

"Wait a minute. We argued about the pictures. She thought I was cheating on her with you."

"Hold on. Why would she…? You didn't tell her did you? She didn't know you were helping me all this time? I swear Gibbs if you weren't hurt I'd kick your ass! You told me she was fine with it. Crap. Now she's probably going to shoot me on sight. Maybe I'll just drop you at the door. I can't believe you."

"Hey, you shouldn't be yelling at me, I'm in a lot of pain here."

"Oh please. Just give me her number. She'll be hurt if you don't give her a chance to be at the hospital. You two are made for each other, I'm sure she's not still mad. You explained everything didn't you?"

"Well, I tried but she told me not to come back to her house…or her bed. She hasn't been that mad at me in a long time. Cheating is kind of a thing with her."

"Duh!! Cheating is a "thing" with most women. Even if she's still angry, we can explain it all to her together. Besides, once she sees what a mess you are she'll forgive you; at least for the time being. Now, what's the number?"

Gibbs gave Faith Jen's home number. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No, I think I can hold the phone. Let me do it."

After three rings Jen answered. She didn't recognize the number on the caller ID.

"Shepard."

"Jen, it's me."

Jen thought his voice sounded a bit strained. "What is it Jethro?"

"Listen, I'm on the way to Bethesda. Can you come down there?"

She was instantly on alert. "Are you hurt Jethro?"

The sound of her voice nearly caused Jethro to break down. Suddenly he wanted her with him; wanted to see her and have her tell him everything was going to be okay. The pain that had seemed to be dulling was suddenly much more pressing. "Yeah. It's a long story. We should be there in about fifteen minutes. I really need you there Jen."

She would have sworn she heard tears in his voice. "I'm on my way. I'll see you in a few minutes. Are you alone Jethro, is someone there helping you?"

"Faith is driving me. I've gotta go Jen. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Jen threw on some clothes and grabbed her bag. Her security detail was across the street and came to pick her up when she stepped outside the front door. When she got in the car she dialed the number that Jethro had called from. She needed reassurance that he was okay. The phone rang twice.

"Hello."

"Commander Coleman?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Commander is Jethro alright?"

"He's got some significant injuries but nothing life threatening. Broken arm, knee injury and he was beaten rather severely." Jethro gave no indication he was listening. In fact when he closed the phone after talking to Jen he closed his eyes and seemed to be shutting down completely.

"Thank you, Commander. I'm on my way to Bethesda now. I'll meet you at the ER."

Barely forty-five minutes after leaving the farmhouse Faith pulled up to the emergency entrance of the Naval Hospital. "Gibbs we're at Bethesda. I'm going in to get you some help." There was no response from her passenger. Faith ran into the hospital and yelled for a medic explaining she had an injured Federal Agent in the car. Within minutes Gibbs was being wheeled into a trauma area and Faith was giving the nurse in charge as much information as she could. She told them he had been there before and the nurse sent someone to obtain his previous record. Faith explained how each injury had occurred and how long ago it had been. She was detailed in her description of Gibbs' behaviors and reactions since he had been hurt. The nurse thanked her for the information and disappeared behind the curtain to pass it along to the doctors working on Gibbs.

Faith was pacing back and forth outside the cubicle where Gibbs was being treated when Jen rushed into the emergency department. Without saying anything Faith pointed to the curtain separating them from Gibbs. At the same time a doctor emerged and asked if one of them was Jen.

"Yes, that's me. Is Agent Gibbs alright?"

"He's very agitated and has been asking for you. He's in a considerable amount of pain. I think maybe it will help if you come in."

Jethro had been unconscious when they arrived at the hospital. The trauma of the beating, the knee injury and the broken arm all combined to overwhelm his system and he couldn't withstand the pain anymore. His mind allowed him to shut down and sleep; temporarily blocking out everything that was hurting him. When he woke up in the emergency room all the pain was back and seemed to have multiplied by three. He looked around and didn't see Jen anywhere. Not having any idea how long he'd been there he was afraid she wasn't coming. He couldn't remember what she said on the phone. All of a sudden he felt like he couldn't breathe. He started getting agitated and calling her name. People were prodding and poking him and all the parts of him that hurt were being moved around way too much. Gibbs hated being in the hospital and all this activity wasn't helping any. At least he didn't think so. Finally, he heard someone say they would find Jen. Two minutes later she was there.

As if by magic she appeared at his side and he could finally hear her voice. And she was touching his face and whispering in his ear. The person who had found Jen made everyone else leave and they were alone. Immediately he calmed down. No one had ever been able to defuse Jethro the way Jen could. Maybe that was because she could also light his fuse quicker than anyone else. All she had to do was say his name or touch him and whatever or whoever was agitating him seemed less important. He trusted her completely; he knew in his heart that she would never betray him or let him down. Maybe that's why her very presence in the room made him feel better Having her there made dealing with the pain and the poking and prodding possible.

When Jen entered the room she was astonished by Jethro's appearance. He was one solid bruise from the waist up. His face was all swollen and she could tell he was in a lot of pain. Seeing him lying on that table she almost broke down and cried right then. Instead she went to him and tried to find someplace to touch him that wouldn't hurt him. She settled on giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead and carefully stroking his left arm.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry about earlier. Just try and relax and let these people get you fixed up, okay."

Jethro looked at her through his one good eye. "I love you, Jen. I'm so glad you're here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was doing. You need to know that Faith saved my life tonight. If it wasn't for her I'd be dead. Don't blame her for this. We owe her everything."

"I don't blame Faith, or you for that matter. We're fine, Jethro. Nothing and no one will come between us. Now, is there anyplace I can touch you that won't hurt you?"

"My mouth doesn't hurt and my left leg is good."

"I think I'll go for the mouth. We'll think about the leg later." Jen leaned down and gave Jethro a slow, sweet kiss that he deepened when he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. When oxygen deprivation became an issue she let him breathe again.

As Jen stood up from the kiss, Dr. Ryan came into the room. "I'm sorry but we need to get back to work here Agent Gibbs."

"Okay doc. What's the plan and when can I go home?"

Dr. Ryan looked at Jen and shook his head. She responded with raised eyebrows and a smile. Jethro was going to be just fine.

END


	6. Epilogue

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews of this story. Here is an epilogue as requested by Aserene.

**A Friend in Need**

**EPILOGUE**

**Six Weeks Later**

Director Shepard walked from the conference room to her office and glanced down at the bullpen where Agent Gibbs' team was at work. Sort of. Not much work was being done but they were all present and accounted for. When she reached her office she picked up the phone and called her home. It was almost 5:00 and she wanted to let Jethro know she would be home by 7:00.

"Shepard residence."

"Noemi, would you put Agent Gibbs on the phone please."

"Agent Gibbs is not here, ma'am."

"Not there? Do you know where he is?" Jethro had been staying at Jen's house since he got out of the hospital six weeks ago. With both arms in a casts and his right leg in a knee brace he couldn't really manage on his own for several weeks. By now his left hand was out of the cast, his right arm in a soft splint and he could walk without crutches. But…he wasn't supposed to drive and since he wasn't working he didn't have anyplace he was supposed to be except at home.

"No, ma'am. He left with Agent DiNozzo right after lunch."

"Thank you Noemi."

Jen smiled and shook her head. She should have known this would happen sooner or later. Actually she was surprised Jethro hadn't shown up here days ago. She wondered briefly if he was down in autopsy talking to Ducky. Taking the stairs down she was soon standing in front of Tony DiNozzo's desk. As Gibbs' senior field agent Tony was in charge while the Boss was on medical leave. He was completely loyal to Jethro and Jen knew if Jethro had asked Tony for something the young man had done it.

"Agent DiNozzo, where is Agent Gibbs?"

"I believe he is at home, ma'am." Tony looked at his Director only briefly before letting his eyes wander around the room obviously uncomfortable.

"Can you be more specific, Agent DiNozzo."

"Yes, ma'am. Agent Gibbs is at his personal residence, in his basement, with his boat. Ma'am."

"And just how did he get there?"

"I took him, ma'am."

"Thank you, Agent DiNozzo." Jen turned to leave; not really upset but Tony didn't need to know that.

"Uhh, Director?"

"Yes?"

"May I make a personal observation?"

"Of course."

"The Boss, he sure looked happy when I left him. Just thought you might want to know."

Jen gifted Tony with one of her best smiles. "Thank you Tony."

Jen returned to her office and gathered her papers together. She called Noemi and made arrangements for dinner to be delivered. Finally she picked up the report that Tobias Fornell had left with her earlier in the afternoon. She went to the parking garage where her driver was waiting. She gave him instructions on where she wanted to go and they left the Navy Yard. Jen couldn't see the knowing smile on Melvin's face as he drove to the address he knew to be Agent Gibbs' home.

When Jen arrived at Jethro's house Noemi was there waiting. She took the pans from her, thanked her and told Melvin he could go home for the night. Then she went in the house and deposited Noemi's pans in the kitchen, the beer in the fridge and her bag on the table. Taking two Corona's with her she started down the stairs to the basement.

Jen stopped halfway down the wooden staircase to soak in the scene before her. Jethro was lying on his back under the framework of his latest boat. He was shirtless and his chest and arms were covered in a fine layer of sanding dust. The knee brace was lying discarded on the old couch. Jethro was obviously sound asleep. Jen smiled, she couldn't remember seeing him so relaxed and at peace in a long time. She knew that as much as he loved her, he loved this damned boat almost as much and he had been away from her for much too long.

Stepping down the remaining stairs Jen crossed the floor and sat down next to Jethro. She leaned down and kissed him softly on the mouth. She was sorely tempted to hold the cold beer bottle to his chest but decided she didn't want to risk it getting spilled if she surprised him too much. Instead she settled for more light kisses around his mouth and jaw until he opened his eyes and smiled up at her. He sat up and scrubbed his hand over his face.

"Hi. How'd you know I was here?"

"DiNozzo."

"I couldn't stand it any longer, Jen. I had to get back down here and when Dr. Ryan gave me the all clear on the knee and the arm I had Tony bring me here instead of taking me back to your house."

Jen handed him a beer and scooted closer to him. "I understand. You look like you've had a good afternoon. It's been a long time since you smelled like sawdust. I think I've missed it. So, what exactly did our friend Dr. Ryan tell you?"

"He said the knee is looking very good. I need to continue some therapy but it's stuff I can do at the gym at work. The arm is fine. I just need to keep working to get the strength back. He said I'm cleared to go back to work. So, how about it Director, when can I come back?"

"How about Monday?"

"Perfect." Jethro pulled her into his side and kissed her temple. "It sure feels good to be down here and it's even better with you here. How was your day anyway?"

"I had a good day. Fornell brought his report over this afternoon. You wanna read it or shall I give you the highlights?"

Jethro took a long pull on the beer and said, "you go ahead. I'll read it all later."

"Basically the report says Faith acted in self defense and saved the life of a Federal Agent as well as her own. Apparently Russell had rented the farmhouse several months ago so it seems he had been planning something for a long time. The report also said they found cameras and pictures at his apartment indicating he had been following Faith for a very long time. There were several more pictures of the two of you. Seems that Mr. Russell was more than one brick shy of a load."

"Well, he got what he deserved. I'm not sorry Faith killed him either. Probably best she did it instead of me. That way she knows she took care of her own problem. Hey, you didn't come with any food did you?"

"As a matter of fact I did. Noemi made chicken enchiladas for you today. She met me here and supper is in the kitchen."

"God, I love that woman." Jethro grinned at Jen and kissed her quickly before standing up and pulling her up with him. "I need a quick shower first. Care to join me?"

"Try and keep me out."

Two flights of stairs was more than Jethro had done on his reconstructed knee but he wasn't about to miss a chance to share the shower with Jen. They took their time and stoked the fire with some passionate kisses on the way upstairs. If it hadn't been for the sanding dust that covered him and now a good deal of Jen as well they might have skipped the shower and gone straight to the bed. Instead, Jethro got the water going and turned back around to find Jen stepping out of her skirt. Her blouse was already on the floor when she reached for him.

Jethro wrapped her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Jen?"

"As much as I love you. I know this has been a rough six weeks but you've made it and I'm very proud of how hard you've worked Jethro. And of what a good patient you've been."

"You know I couldn't have done it without you." Jethro unhooked her bra and pushed her panties off then stepped out of his shorts and pulled her into the shower with him. There was a lot of laughing, and kissing and touching for the next thirty minutes followed by about three minutes of actual bathing.

After supper they sat on the couch and neither of them spoke for a long time. They just enjoyed being together and savored the good news of Jethro's recovery and his return to work.

"Is Melvin coming back for you?" Jethro was running his fingers through her hair and leaving little kisses on her neck.

"No, I told him he was off for the night. I was planning to stay here if that's alright with you. I know you've missed being at home." Jen turned to face him and saw his eyes light up with love and what she suspected was happy anticipation of a night in his own bed.

"It's more than alright. I have missed being here. Will you think about staying here at least part of the time?"

"Yes. I'd like that." Jen leaned in and began a serious exploration of his mouth with hers. Her hands found their way under his tee shirt and she felt his fingers stroking up and down her back. Their kiss deepened and Jethro pulled her in closer until there was nothing between them but their clothes. When breathing became a necessity, Jen pulled back and just looked at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

They had never talked about "that day". They had not talked about their argument or about what happened to him and Faith except that night at the hospital. Jen had decided to help Jethro focus all his energy on getting well and getting back in shape to return to work. They had been together at her house these past six weeks and everything between them was fine. Still, she wanted to put the whole incident behind them and for her at least that meant she needed to talk about what happened.

"I want us to talk about that day, Jethro. I need to tell you how sorry I am for all the things I said in my office."

"Jen, you don't…"

"No, Jethro, let me finish. After you left that day I knew you had told me the truth but I let my anger overrule my heart. I said some very cruel things to you and I want you to know I have regretted them almost since the moment they left my mouth. I know you would never cheat on me. When I saw you lying in that emergency room I realized how close I came to losing you. If you had died thinking I didn't trust you I don't know how I would ever live with that. No matter what ever happens to us you have to know I love you with all my heart and soul and I trust you completely."

Jethro reached up and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Baby, I know you love me. I should have told you what was happening. You were all I could think about on the way to the hospital. When I heard you r voice on the phone I almost started crying right then. And when I saw you I suddenly knew everything would be alright. All I needed was to have you beside me and I could put up with anything. You are all I ever need, Jen. I know sometimes I don't show it but I know you are the one who keeps me together. We belong together and I don't ever want us to be apart."

Nothing else needed to be said at that point. Jen stood up and reached down for Jethro's hand. "Maybe we should go up and see if your bed still makes that squeaky sound when we…"

The rest of her suggestion was muffled by Jethro's mouth covering her. When he let her breathe again they made their way upstairs and sure enough about twenty minutes later that old bed was squeaking just like old times.

END (really)


End file.
